elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
East Empire Trading Company
The East Empire Trading Company, also known as the East Empire Company, or the EETC,Dialogue with Delvin Mallory was a powerful, multi-national, "monopolistic mercantilist"Dialogue with citizens trading company in Tamriel, that is controlled by the Empire. It is also a joinable faction in expansion , and is also encountered in . Locations The East Empire trading company has holdings in many eastern territories of the Cyrodilic Empire, such as Morrowind, Skyrim and Solstheim. The company owns the East Empire Company Warehouse just outside of Solitude and offices in Windhelm. It has a monopoly over trade in the Eastern Provinces, this is primarily due to the fact that the company is chartered by the Emperor of Tamriel. Trade The East Empire Company also controls the trade of kwama eggs, Telvanni Bug Musk, mazte, sujamma and other local products of Morrowind as well as imports, such as flin and Cyrodiilic Brandy. The high price of flin imports may be attributed to the Company's complete control on prices, due to lack of competition. In Morrowind, they have made the trade of Raw Ebony and Dwemer artifacts illegal.Dialogue in Influences Many senior ranking officers in the company are seen as corrupt and are resented by some people in the provinces, who see the businessmen as Imperial colonials robbing the local resources. The East Empire Company provides employment and financial stability to the Empire. House Hlaalu and the East Empire Company, who owns the Caldera Mining Company, in the town of Caldera, compete over ebony business.Events in the "Ebony Trade" quest Offices The East Empire Company has offices in Ebonheart, Caldera, Fort Frostmoth and the new ebony mining colony in Raven Rock on Solstheim in Morrowind. In Skyrim, the Company has offices in Windhelm and a large warehouse and offices under Solitude. It is headquartered in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil and has large warehouses in the Waterfront District of the city. Every company chapter is headed by a Factor who directs and controls the affairs of the company in his region. As a high-ranking official of the company, they have the right to construct an estate on the company premises, such as the large Factor Estate adjacent to the company's ebony mine inside of Raven Rock. Joining the East Empire Company During the events of , it is possible for the Nerevarine to join the company by interacting with Carnius Magius and rise in their ranks to complete quests. Ranks Related quests Morrowind *Ebony Trade *Liberate the Limeware Solstheim This quest splits into 2 questlines after the quest "Making a Choice". Quests for Falco are marked labeled (Falco) and quests for Carnius are labeled (Carnius) *Establish the Mine *A Blocked Door *Missing Supply Ship *Making a Choice *Setting up Shop *Supply Route Problems *To Catch a Thief (Falco) *Aiding and Abetting (Carnius) *Bar Brawl *Discovery in the Mine *Race Against the Clock (Falco) *Stop the Messenger (Carnius) *Razing the Forest *Hiring Guards *Protect Falco (Falco) *The Assassin (Carnius) *Under Siege(Falco) *Drastic Measures (Carnius) *The Factor's Estate Skyrim *Scoundrel's Folly *Rise in the East Solstheim *The Final Descent *Pain in the Necklace Known members The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Morrowind *Bolrin *Canctunian Ponius *Fiiriel *Haening *J'Zhirr *Okan-Shei *Shazgob gra-Luzgan *Siltalaure *Thoromlallor The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Solstheim *Afer Flaccus *Alcedonia Amnis *Aldam Berendus *Apronia Alfena *Carnius Magius *Constans Atrius *Dralora Favelnim *Falco Galenus *Gamin Girith *Garnas Uvalen *Gidar Verothan *Gratian Caerellius *Sabinus Oranius *Sathyn Andrano *Seler Favelnim *Unel Lloran *Uryn Maren The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Solstheim *Gratian Caerellius *Crescius Caerellius *Gjalund Salt-Sage The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skyrim *Gulum-Ei *Orthus Endario *Aquillius Aeresius *Adelaisa Vendicci *Vittoria Vici *Razelan Trivia *Because the EEC was added as a faction by , the East Empire Members found in Ebonheart, on Vvardenfell, are not integrated into the faction. *The East Empire Trading Company shares many similarities with the real-life British- and Dutch East India Company. Like its game counterpart, the company was sanctioned and partly funded by the British state who also granted them a complete monopoly over the British Empires eastern trade. Further similarity is seen in the corrupt nature and political power of the East Empire Trading Company, which the East India Company was infamous for. *After the quest for re-opening the company is completed, Hold Guards will sometimes thank the player and say that they are going to have the company import them "some Aged Breton Cheese." *Despite being a strong economic power, and granting the Empire part of their income, the Empire finances, and protects, the Company. The Emperor also elects the board of leading figures of the Company. Appearances * ** * ** de:Ost-Kaiserliche Handelsgesellschaft es:Compañía del Imperio Oriental ru:Восточная имперская компания (фракция) nl:Oost-Keizerrijk Handelsgezelschap Category:Bloodmoon: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Companies